It's Rachel Berry, Bitch
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Rachel's tired of everyone at McKinley walking all over her, deciding that it's time for a change and to finally go after what she truly wants. With her cousins backing her up, McKinley High and a certain head Cheerio are definitely in for a surprise. Will she finally get the girl or get hurt in the process? G!P Quinn


It's Rachel Berry, Bitch!

* * *

It's the start of my junior year and I thought thoroughly over summer about certain things with the help and guidance from my older cousins Leslie and Deshawn on my Daddy's side that it's time for a change. It's a new me and I'm no longer going to stand by, allowing others to walk over me and take advantage of me as well as my feelings known to a certain someone in particular. The three of us have been quite close to each other as my parents would send me to my relatives for the summers in Houston as they have acted more like my siblings and protector as I told them everything. There's no secret between as Deshawn told me that he wants to go into robotics, creating his own robot one which is surprising because you would never think it would be something that he was interested in. He stand about six-foot-three with the built of a line-backer but one of the sweetest guys that you'll ever meet and incredibly smart as his sister's insanely beautiful as she has the curliest hair with an hourglass figure.

Leslie has always been completely at home in her own body and there's never been a day that she didn't exude confidence as she's the person that I go to when I'm having a bad day or when someone throws a slushy in my face. They know of my crush on a certain head Cheerio as they have had a few run ins with her when they came to visit and the robotic fanatic wasn't happy about it as Quinn mainly targets me for her insults and torment. I can't help falling for her as I can't help offering her my friendship in the hopes that maybe something will come of it but every time my time is met with mean insults. There's something about the cheerleader that I want to get know better as every time that she tries to push me away like she's trying to desperately hide from me and the rest of the world. She reminds me that the students are idiots, that I'm heading for bigger and better as I've better than any of them as I'm heading for New York City as the both decide to transfer to McKinley during their senior year.

Convincing their parents of the move was easy enough as long as they kept their grades up and stayed out of trouble as we prepped what was ahead of us. Daddy and Dad hugged me this morning before going off to a week long doctors' conference in Columbus, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to put my plans into action. Gone are the argyle and animal sweaters and in their place is black skinny jeans that hugs the curves of my hips, a white V-neck blouse to showcase the perfect amount of cleavage and a faux leather jacket along with black heels for added height. more perfect for I plan to do this week and the last thing that I need is my parents getting in the way as I got ready for as I put the finishing touches on my makeup before giving me a quick once-over, grabbing my purse.

I hopped into my cherry red Lexus, starting the car as it roars to life is perfect for what I plan to do, making my way towards McKinley but stopping to pick up my cousins on the way as my male cousin pumps me up which I'm grateful for because I'm ridiculous nervous. This is gonna be the first time that I'm stepping into school as a completely different Rachel Berry and hopefully it's enough to catch a certain someone's attention as I pull up into the parking lot. Taking in a few deep calming breath before turning my attention to my cousins who smile reassuringly and I feel better about this plan as I grab my backpack, getting out of the car and walk up to the entrance of the school. _Here goes nothing._ I push open the door, strutting down the halls with my head held high with confidence radiating off me as people point and whisper to their friends about me as my new look getting the attention that I was looking as Karofsky and Aimizo make some vulgar comments.

I ignore them because they're not worth my time as I head towards my locker to gather my textbooks for the first half of my classes when I feel someone staring at me, discreetly looking out the corner of my eye to see that a certain head Cheerio is looking my way. I turn to meet her gaze, winking sexily as an adorable blush graces her cheeks for a moment before turning her attention to whatever's in her locker as this time she doesn't have Finn Hudson hanging around her this time after breaking up with him before the summer. That's already a good sign in my book as I have nothing personal against the boy but he was never good enough for the cheerleader as he couldn't keep up with her physically or intellectually since he's as dumb as a rock. Throughout the day I've been hit on by both guys and girls but none of them are who I wanted or was after but I couldn't seem to get the blonde as I almost given hope until my free period when I see Quinn scurrying into the girls' locker-room looking uncomfortable.

I raise an eyebrow as I knew that no one was using it at this time because who has physical education right now is in the gym with Coach Beiste before slowly making my way into the room, careful not to give away my position. I quickly find the head Cheerio sitting on one of the benches between lockers, breathing heavily with her eyes closes tightly and before I could asks what was wrong, I notice that her spankies were down around her ankles. Her hand was moving frantically along the hardness of her thick cock that I never knew that she had as I watch in shock as well as interest, licking my lips because I knew that the blonde cheerleader had to be hiding something kind of secret. I would have suspected something like this as all the nicknames like RuPaul, Manhand and Treasure Trail all make sense now as I part of me sympathize with the girl but another part of me is a resent for what she put me through because of it.

I was about to leave to give Quinn privacy when she moans out my name casing me to squeak out in surprise, giving away my position as her eyes widen when they locked with mine before filling with fear as she tries to cover herself with her hands.

"What are you doing in here, RuPaul?" Quinn asked glaring at me heatedly.

"I find it rather interesting that you call all those nickname about having male genitalia with what you have between your legs" I said folding my arms.

Quinn had the decency to look away with shame well across her face before looking up with tears in her eyes because I assume that I know her biggest screct as I could easily use it against her to exact revenge as I have every right to do but I won't. I couldn't do that to someone especially her because I know firsthand how cruel people could be and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy as I slowly walk over the head Cheerio, gently wiping away her tear before pressing our lips together. She moan softly as our lips move in perfect sync, her hands cupping my cheek before deepening the kiss as I nip at her bottom lip then gently wrapping my hand around her length which I'm rewarded with a low groan. I slowly move my hand in one slow fluid motion, setting between the cheerleader's legs as I watch her eyes darken with desire while her cock twitches before taking the tip into my mouth.

I never done something like this before but I've heard that guys like stuff like this as I'm sure that Quinn would like it too as I found out that I don't have a gag reflex, tapping the girl slowly inch by inch until I feel in the back of my throat. The head Cheerio moans loudly as her hips bucks unexpectedly nearly cutting off my airway before slowly bobbing my head along her length as her hand find its way to my hair, making me take more of her into my mouth. The cheerleader repeats my name almost like a chant as she tries not to buck into my mouth and surprisingly I find myself enjoying this as much as my blonde counterpart.

"Fuck Rae, I'm gonna-I'mgonna"

Instead of stopping my administrations, I speed up my sucking until Quinn spills her seed in my mouth and down my throat as the taste was actually better than what I was expecting. I swallow it, placing a gentle on the tip before placing it back inside of her underwear then looking at the well sated girl as I stood up with the intention of leaving but I'm stopped by a pale hand on my wrist to see fear written all over face.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this… about me?"

"Of course not Quinn, I would never do something so cruel" I said shaking my head.

"Why not? I've been a major bitch to you and you get back at me for all the shit that I did to you" Quinn said looking ashamed.

"I know better than anyone how cruel people can be and this may surprise you but I actually forgiven you a long time ago for everything you've done. I don't hate you" I said smiling slightly.

"You should" Quinn said frowning.

"But I don't. It's not in me to hate people" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So what do you want in exchange for keeping my secret, Berry?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you think this Fabray but I don't want anything from you although if you're ever feeling a little 'frustrated', you know where to find me" I said winking.

She blushes adorably as I strut out of the locker-room, feeling good about myself as I run into Leslie who was walking towards me with a raised eyebrow before wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Well cuz, you look like the cat that ate the pet canary. Something good happen?"

"You could say that but I think that this is going to be my year" I said smirking.

"Hell yeah if we have anything to say to about it. You're gonna have one hell of a year and you're gonna your girl if it's the last thing that we do" Leslie said grinning.

"I'm glad that you and Deshawn are here with me" I said smiling.

"Me too cuz, me too"

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon signing off**_

The End


End file.
